Eternity Invictors
Space Marine Chapter Articles ---- The Eternity Invictors are a Loyalist Successor Chapter descended from the proud lineage of the stoic Imperial Fists, created during the 25th Founding, the so-called 'Bastion Founding'. They currently operate as a fleet-based chapter due to the destruction of their home world in 876.M40. Chapter History The Eternity Invictors are a young Space Marine chapter that was founded in 656.M40 as part of the 25th Founding and are currently a fleet-based chapter. The Eternity Invictors did originally possess a home world a Hive World called Tradex IV which was located in the north-western part of the Imperium’s domain and they recruited new aspirants into the chapter for around 200 years. However in 860.M40 the chapter was embroiled in the Campaign for Dridex which necessitated the mobilisation of 90% of the chapters forces this resulted in the majority of the chapters first company being left to hold down the garrison of their fortress-monastery, during the 15 year campaign a Cult that had existed on the planet since before the chapter was given the world took this lack of forces as it’s chance to rise up. When the uprising began the garrison forces where crippled before they even had a chance to react as seismic charges used for the mining of asteroids where detonate below the mountain that the fortress monastery was located on bringing the entire structure crumbling down, this resulted in the death of most of the 1st Battalion that where located there. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation Headquarters Battleline Section Close Support Section Fire Support Section Veteran Section Dreadnoughts Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Order of Battle Command Battalions The 9 battalions of the Eternity Invictors are used as alternatives to the traditional company structure as set out in the Codex Astartes. In addition, all battalions with the exception of the 2nd and 10th consist of only 65 marines instead of the usual 100 with the marines striped from other battalions being gifted to the 2nd to increase it’s field strength. This means that the second battalion contains 345 marines alongside all command and support staff. -- 2nd ''Battalion -- `The Bloodied´ The second battalion of the Eternity Invictors is the largest of all within the chapter comprised of the majority of the chapter's marines, this battalion has the been given the title of The Bloodied because they always take the largest casualties in any engagement and always and the marines always seem to have some sort of wound. -- 4th ''Battalion -- `The Pes Labentis´ Secure landing zones have high numbers of jump-pack equiped troops and drop pods -- 6th ''Battalion -- `The Unquiet Dead´ The sixth battalion consists of all of the chapters dreadnoughts who rather than being attached to the other battalion have their own where they are capable of giving advice to any in the chapter while also being able to mobilise for war when they are needed. -- 7th ''Battalion -- `The Dawnbreakers´ The Dawnbreakers are the contingent of the chapter who utilise heavier equipment to allow both the creation of breakthrough’s in the enemy’s line’s and the detailed destruction of their structures before they can pose a problem to the main bulk of forces Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Beliefs Chapter Combat Doctrine Notable Space Marines Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Eternity Invictors wear battle-plate that is almost always coloured dark blue with the Aquila on the chest being gold in colour. In addition, the belts that all chapter members wear are made from leather and thus brown in colour. The powerpacks the chapter utilise are the same colour as the rest of the armour however all vents and exhausts are left in a gunmetal silver. The way the Eternity Invictors mark which section the belong to is by having different parts of their armour painter red to match their pauldrons, those in a Battleline section have no additional colouring added to their armour, a Veteran section will have their torsos in red, Close support will have their left leg, while Fire support have their right. Marines who are part of the Headquarters are the only marines who have a combination of the above with them having both legs in red. The Chapter icon is prominently displayed on the left pauldron with the trim of said pauldron representing what company the marine is from. Chapter Badge The Eternity Invictors badge is utilises a symbol similar in design to the Imperial Fists however the Eternity Invictors lacks the circle round the outside and does not have a different colour contained within that circle. Chapter Fleet The Eternity Invictors are part of a fleet that encompasses 72 ships the majority of which are civilian vessels that work alongside the chapter to aid in it in any task it partakes in, and in return the chapter will help to protect them from anything that may threaten them The Eternity Invictors Chapter fleet currently consists of 45 ships of various classes. They are as follows: 2 Battle Barge’s Flagship- Indefatigable 9-Strike Cruiser’s 4-Vanguard Class Light Cruiser’s 22-Gladius Class Frigate’s 8-Nova Frigate’s Chapter Relics Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Eternity Invictors Livery Shield.png Eternity Invictors Intercessor.png Eternity Invictors Armorial.png Whizzo55's Sandbox 2> ----